Episode 3239 (14th June 1991)
Plot Derek decides that the Barneses have had their chance to settle the dispute amicably and prepares to see his solicitor. Audrey visits Gail and tells her that she's staying at the Postgate Hotel, knowing she'll pass the information onto Alf. Audrey doesn't know if she wants to be married to Alf any more. Gail thinks she's throwing everything away for little reason. Jim agrees to let Alf join the fishing trip when he offers to drive them. Ivy worries that Audrey will return while Alf is away and get the impression that he isn't missing her. Derek tells Des that unless he pays up in full he'll have no choice but to seek a legal solution. Des is furious. Alf isn't bothered when Gail tells him where Audrey is; she walked out so it's up to her to get in touch. Phyllis does some cleaning for Alf. Rita warns Derek that his war with Des is breaking Mavis up. Des tells Mavis that he'll move the boat to the canal and put right the damage. At Rita's suggestion, Mavis doesn't tell Derek, knowing he'll try to stop the boat move. Mike asks Phil to be his best man. He agrees when Mike explains that his first choice, Charlie Travers, could be recognised by Jackie from when Mike got him to pose as a buyer for the factory. Audrey discovers that her credit card has been cancelled when she tries to settle her hotel bill to date. She calls Alf and hears his answering machine message saying he's gone fishing. Derek returns home early and catches the crane moving the boat. He hangs onto the boat and is lifted off the ground. Don, Jim and Alf get drunk on their fishing trip. Unseen by Jim and Alf, Don falls into the river. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore Guest cast *Hotel Receptionist - Lizzie McPhee *Hotel Duty Manageress - Maureen Flynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Living room *6 Coronation Street - Garden *Corner Shop *The Kabin *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Postgate Hotel - Reception *River Irwell Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Helen Worth in the role of Gail Tilsley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The men's fishing trip appears to end in tragedy. Derek takes a trip on Des’s boat, without going near any water. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,440,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes